


Pianos in the Lobby

by Mkl2s



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Amir’s sister-mentioned, Feels, Piano, Team as Family, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: After seeing Sofia Pernas playing the piano on Instagram, this wouldn’t leave me alone.Sorry it’s so short.





	Pianos in the Lobby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short guys :-/

When the team finally landed stateside, they were all still in shock. Preach had been sent directly to O’Callaghan Medical Center in Las Vegas, but the rest were quarantined in DC waiting to debrief before they could officially go on leave.

Usually, Noah told her, the team went their separate ways throughout most of leave before spending a week with Preach’s family, then another with McG’s before going back their separate ways a week before redeployment. This time, they all planned on staying close to Vegas until Preach was discharged from the hospital.

Officially, she and Noah were still covering other teams while Dalton’s was stateside, unofficially, they were being given a week off at the beginning and end of Dalton’s team’s leave to spend time with the agents they’d grown so close to.

During the first week, the team, Noah, and herself were all taking shifts both at the hospital and at Preach’s house helping with wife with the girls and other things that needed to be done.

When she and Amir arrived for their first shift at the hospital, she noticed a piano in the lobby with a sign asking for anyone that could, to please play a piece for whomever was waiting on loved ones.

Without even thinking, she sat down and began playing a favorite, Porcelain by Helen Jane Long. She was met with applause by those listening and a request for one more before she left. She played again and when she finished the second piece, she noticed a tear in Amir’s eye. There were tears in her own as well. She hasn’t played since before Booth and his men had ended her career in the field.

After bidding her audience goodbye, she took Amir’s hand and they made their way to Preach’s room. Before they went in, she pulled him aside.

“Amir, are you alright? You looked a little lost for a moment.”

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just-. I didn’t know you played. Um, well, my sister. She played the piano as well. She was killed when we were teenagers. A bombing.”

“Oh no, Amir, I’m so-. I didn’t know-. Did my playing bring up bad memories?”

“No! No, quite the opposite. It’s nice to remember my sister doing what she loved. But what about you? Why the tears?”

“I haven’t played, in front of anyone and barely for myself, since Mexico.”

“Well in that case, I’m proud of you. Your playing seemed to really comfort everyone.”

“I’m glad to be a comfort, it’s not a word I’ve ever heard used to describe myself.”

They spent the rest of their shift telling stories about their childhoods, getting to know one another. After exchanging numbers, they decided to keep in touch once she went back to work, and he decided to visit his parents in Lebanon.

About halfway through leave, Preach woke up. Everyone flew back out to Nevada to celebrate and to catch up with each other, making sure to take advantage of reveling in the joy they found in seeing their teammate out of the hospital.

“Hannah, hi.”

“Amir! It’s great to see you again. How was Lebanon?”

“It was-, it was good. I’ve missed my parents.”

They both grinned before glancing around at different members of the team. Patricia and Preach’s wife were chatting in the corner, McGuire was chasing after the girls with water guns, only to be taken out when Dalton and Jaz joined the kids’ team. Everyone was having a good time just being together.

“It’s funny, you know? I’ve spent my career being so close to home but I never made the effort to visit. It takes me being stateside to finally go visit.”

 

“Mmhmm. I know the feeling. All my work in Latin America, but I never made the effort. I was always too busy.”

“We don’t seem so busy now,” he remarked.

“We don’t seem to be, no,” she agreed with a grin.

“So, if I were to ask you out once we’re back in D.C., you wouldn’t be too busy?”

He looked so cute as he stood next to her, head bowed, but eyes refusing to disengage her own.

“I wouldn’t be too busy. In fact, I would make sure to clear my schedule.”

They grinned at each other again before making their way back to the team. It was time to live in the moment.


End file.
